a scary life
by ghostguy
Summary: well, noone seems to be interested in my story. im thinking about scrapping the fic. if you want me to continue, please review and tell me you do. if you want me to put the fic to rest, please review and tell me. at least read my fic, i think its worth it
1. johnny meets someone from his past

A scary life  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the jthm characters. They all belong to the all-powerful jhonen Vasquez. He rocks. Well, hello there all of you people who are reading this. Since you are reading this, im assuming you can all read. So ill type with letters instead of, umm whatever else there is. This is my second fanfic for jthm. I hope you like it. Please review, I need tacos, and reviews, flame if you don't like it, be honest. Its most likely gonna suck ass, cause of, umm I don't know. Please send tacos. I love tacos. Tacos are so good. Oh my god. Taco. So, here it is. Enjoy.  
  
"JOHNNY, GET UP YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!!" was the first day of 7th grade and Johnny had to be there in exactly 7 minutes. He rushed to put on his favorite striped shirt and some pants and his boots. He rushed downstairs and ran out the door with a piece of toast in his hand "bye mom, see ya after school" he was just within earshot when the bell rang. He was late. When he got in the class the teacher asked his name and marked him tardy. He saw his only friend near the back and sat next to him. "jeez, your late for the first day of school. The teachers gonna hate you." Johnny knew this, and since he was in a bad mood he just shot tommy a glance that said im gonna rip your nuts off if you don't shut up. Johnny wasn't a violent person, he wouldn't actually hurt anyone but he was just in a bad mood "I know that look, whats wrong." "Im just not in a go.." "QUIET!!" miss b. yelled. She was a scary old bitter lady so they shut up right away Johnny thought this wasn't goint to be a good day. As he sat there thinking about how doomed the world was as miss b. told the class to do, a note landed on his desk. It read: remember me? Johnny looked around the room. There she was. Chloe. The girl he had secretely liked since 5th grade. They hadn't seen each other much in 6the grade, but he still liked her. What he didn't know is that she liked him too. She tossed him another note that read: meet me behind the handball courts at lunch. His outlook on the day suddenly improved. After all the talk about how doomed the earth by miss b. he was off to lunch.  
  
I admit, that probably sucked. I promise it will get more interesting. Im gonna start on the next chapter in like 5 minutes, and it will probably be a little better. I don't expect for really good stuff to happen until chapter 3. please review, I don't care if you flame, just please press that little review button. You know you want to. Pastulio commands you to click the review button. Do not ignore the pants. 


	2. johnny gets a girlfriend

A scary life, chapter 2 Disclaimer: I own none of the jthm characters, they are all owned by jhonen Vasquez Please review, hopefully this will be better than chapter 1. enjoy. O yeah. Please review. And if you can send me lots of tacos, im in a taco mood.  
  
Johnny walked over to the handball court. It was painted with blue peeling paint with small signatures and taggings. He saw chloe and he walked over to her. She was 13 as was Johnny, she had black hair, green eyes and she was wearing a black skirt and a white top. "hi Johnny, I missed you this summer" "you did? I mean,uhh I missed you too." He was nervous, and the tone of her voice sounded almost like she liked him. "Johnny, I have something to tell you. I, umm, I, well, I like you, and I have since 5th grade" "really?!? That's great, I like you too! So, uhh, u wanna go out with me? "yeah! Wanna do something after school?" "yeah, ill meet you at the gate" and with that chloe ran off to tell her friends. Johnny was having a good day.  
  
Ok, that sucked too, I will make chap 3 good though. Killing is coming next chap., which ill write in a few minutes 


	3. at johnnys house

Disclaimer: I don't own any jthm stuff blah blah, jhonen Vasquez rocks blah blah please don't sue me.  
  
Hello, its been a few hours since I wrote the previous chapter an dim in a writey, wordey mood right now, so ill write some words and stuff. Again I will ask you to click the review button. If you don't my voices will be angry. And we all know what happens when johnnys voices get angry. Well, im not Johnny, but if you don't click the button ill be unhappy and live a miserable life of crapulence. So you can change one life. U don't even need to pay that bullshit 17 cents a day, all you have to do is write a review.  
  
"chloe, hi!" "hi Johnny!" it was after school and Johnny and Chloe were at the gate. They made a cute couple. Johnny's mom honked and Johnny made sure it was okay for Chloe to come to his house. She said it was allright and they got in the car and left school. They got to johnnys hous a minute later and they went up to his room. They watched movies and ate popcorn and drank sodas until 7 o clock. Johnny heard his mom scream and drop a plate. He rushed to get his baseball bat and went downstairs. He told chloe to stay up in his room and call the police. He rushed downstairs. Chloe picked up the phone and she was about to scream. There was no dial tone. She was so scared.  
  
Sorry about no killing yet. If I had it in this chapter I don't think it would have flowed good, so, next chapter, and I mean it. Ill start it as soon as I upload this chapter. REVIEW! OR FACE A FATE WITH NO TACOS!!! 


	4. after that

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with jthm. Yadda yadda, all owned by jhonen, etc etc, don't sue me Hello again, this is the 4th chapter of a scary life. I'm really wishing I had chosen a different title. Oh well, no reason to cry about free moose's. This is the chapter where some violence takes place. Please review or ill send my flying radioactive mooses after you. Well enjoy. Heh. Moose's.  
  
GET AWAY FROM HER YOU DONKEY BLOWER!! Johnny yelled at the masked individual currently pummeling his unconscious mother. "What the.. come back here kid!" the robber yelled at Johnny as he ran back upstairs. He ran in his room and locked the door. "Did you call the cops?" "the phones dead" "oh fuck, what are we gonna do now. Fuck" just as he said that the door was broken down. The robber came in and Johnny hit him in the side with his bat. He wasn't very strong, but the blow was enough to make the man madder. "Im gonna kill you, and your little girlfriend too" "leave her the fuck alone!!!!" and he hit him several times with the bat before being hit in the head with a pipe. "Thatll teach you. Now its your turn" and he pointed at chloe she cowered in a corner, crying. Crack. It was the crack of a skull being smashed with a pipe. Chloes vision went black  
  
I know what is gonna be in the next chapter, but im gonna leave this as a cliffhanger for now. Hehehe, im so evil. REVIEW AND ILL MAKE SURE YOUR LIFE IS FILLED WITH PIGGYS AND TACOS. Ok, maby I wont, but ill like you a lot more. 


	5. an imprortant decision

Chapter 5 a scary life Disclaimer: I don't own jthm or anything associated with it. Jhonen rocks. Don't sue.  
  
Yes, im finally writing chapter 5. finally meaning I waited like a day to write it. This will probably be an interesting chapter. I hope.  
  
"chloe wake up. Chloe, its Johnny, wake up" "huh? Am I dead? Where am I?" your not dead. You fainted, but your allright. The robber was about to kill you, but this guy bashed in his skull with a pipe." And motioned to a stranger near a wall. "hey there kiddo. Im benny. Your lucky I came along, you passed out and that guy was about to bash in your skull" "thanks"chloe said standing up, still a little dizzy. She noticed johnnys head was bleeding. "Johnny! Are you allright!?" "im fine, but I have a headache. And im really messed up right now. He..he killed my mom. He stabbed and beat her to death. YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"he yelled at the dead robber " I FUCKING HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!! FUCK YOU!!" CRUNCH! He stomped on the robbers skull and it shattered. "here kid, sit down" benny walked him to the edge of the bed." I know this is a bad time to give you these choices, but I have to. I don't know how much longer I can hang on to my last shred of sanity.you see, over the years ive been keeping a monster trapped in my wall. If he gets out, who knows what will happen. The only way to keep him in the wall is to have wet human blood on the wall. So ive been killing people who are rude and don't deserve to live and painting the wall with their blood. I cant go on doing this. I must end my life, for the good of everyone. But I need someone to keep the monster in the wall. I need you. If you don't do it, I will find someone else, but first I will ill you. You owe me this Johnny. "are you serious!?!?" "unfortunately yes. Im sorry, but you must" "well.." Johnny said 


	6. up in flames

Disclaimer: I don't own and didn't create any jthm stuff. Don't sue me. I give all credidt to the mighty jhonen Vasquez.  
  
This is the 6th chapter of a scary life. Sorry I took so long to write it, but ive been busy. Yes, you guessed it, I got new computer games. Well, please enjoy and review. Review I said! TACOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
"well, I guess if I have to. I guess I have no choice. If I don't youll probably kill me" "you are correct" "so, ill do it. Umm, ive never actually killed anyone though." "yes you did, you killed that guy."and he pointed to the guy with the broken skull "no I didn't, you did" "nope, he was still hanging on to life, barely, but he was still alive. You killed him. Not a bad job either. A bit messy, but he was probably in pain for the instant before he died. Wow, look, his eye is hangin out of its socket! Neat!" at that moment Johnny though he was going to be sick. Luckily he had a strong stomach for stuff like that. Blood, guts, etc. it was his hobby to look at police crime scene photos. He suddenly realized his victims would be in those pictures. Ready to be looked at by some other disturbed child. Strangely, it made him feel good. That people would see his work and know he was someone. They just wouldn't know who. "ill show you the house. That damned house. How ive come to hate it over the years. And you will too. Im sorry I have to make you do this. But there is no other choice. After I show you the house I might last another day. Before I go completely insane im going to kill myself. I don't want to lose control of myself, as I almost have so many other times. Lets go. Bring what you need from this house. You wont be able to come back." After Johnny got everything he would need benny took out a couple gas cans and led a trail of gas out the house, he threw a match in the trail and it was only seconds before the fire spread throughout the house. Johnny watched as his past slowly burned away. This was the beginning. 


	7. seeing his future

Chapter 7 of a scary life. Well, im extremely bored so ill continue this fic even though not many people seem to be interested, im one of those people who needs reviews to live, I need to know people are reading my fic even if they don't like it. Well as before I don't own any of the jthm characters and Im not rich or anything so there is no use in trying to sue me. Again I own none of the jthm characters but I do own..umm..**looks around** 65 cents, a paper clip and some headless army men, and a stuffed lemur. Lemurs rock. Well on with the story.  
  
They were walking for about an hour, it would have been less but benny kept stopping and talking to himself and pulling him into the shadows because he was convince people were after him, Johnny didn't see anyone, but benny said only he could see them. Johnny kind of felt sorry for the guy, all these years, all the killings, everything. Johnny for a while thought about waiting until after benny was dead and then just leaving and forgetting about all this, but he knew he had nowhere to go. No family, no good friends, except chloe that is, but he didn't know if she still wanted to be around him after all this. She had gone home before Johnny and benny left for the house, he didn't know what street it was on, he hated using street names, he just knew where to go, but anyway, the address was 777.**note from author. Hehe. I just realized this is chapter 7, and the house is 777, hehe, get it, 7 and 777, I know, I don't get it either, just wanted to fill up space**. Johnny looked up and saw an old looking, pretty bad looking house. No grass, just a couple signs saying "keep off the loose soil" and "keep off, its impolite to walk on the dead". Johnny already didn't like this house. benny opened the door and motioned Johnny to come in. Johnny couldn't even imagine the horrible things he would see and do in this house. Not yet anyway.  
  
Well, that's that. Please review, I need reviews to live, theyre like oxygen and stuff.oh yeah. TACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! 


End file.
